


My Little Christian

by ScarletWidow5



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWidow5/pseuds/ScarletWidow5
Summary: My first smut:You are Heahmund's sister. Ivar calls on you one night and asks why you always avoid looking at him. This leads to him courting you.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	My Little Christian

You don’t know why Heahmund, your brother, wanted to bring you along with him to fight in the heathens’ battle. Maybe it was to protect you or to test your faith. All you knew was that you could not wait for it to be over. You could not wait to go back to York - back to your home. The only thing that made this trip worthwhile was the attractive leader of the heathens, Ivar. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. Whenever you were around him you began to think unholy thoughts, so you usually had your eyes focused on your brother at all times.  
As you knelt down to conduct your nightly prayers, you heard a knock at your door. You rose to answer it but your brother held his hand out to stop you, “Let me, y/n.”  
You opened your mouth to argue but obliged when you saw the serious look on his face.  
“What is it?” he answered the door.  
“Ivar would like your sister’s presence,” said a familiar voice. You looked up to see Ivar’s brother at the door.  
“No,” your brother said, “not without me.”  
“You may accompany her to the throne room and that is all,” the blonde replied.  
“It is fine brother,” you piped up, “I will not let him do anything to me. I can fend for myself. We don’t want to make our host angry,” you walked toward your brother who stood in the doorway.  
You held out your hand to him and followed Ivar’s brother to the throne room.  
“I will be all right brother,” you squeezed his hand, “truely”  
Your brother brought your hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, “hurry back.”  
Before you could reply you were ushered into the throne room where Ivar stood studying the fire pit.  
“Christian,” he looked up at you and purred, “please, come in.”  
The way he said christian made your knees weak. You were both annoyed and excited by the way he called you.  
You nodded your head and stepped in. You knew that your brother sometimes had a hard time fighting temptation and prayed that you would not be tested tonight.  
“Yes Ivar?” you said while looking down at the ground.  
“Your brother told me the most interesting story tonight about a virgin woman who gave birth to a baby boy, your god.”  
“Yes. The Virgin Mary” you replied with your eyes still fixated on the ground. You could hear his footsteps grow closer to you until you could see his shoes next to you.  
“Are you like this Mary person?  
“How so? I don’t get your question.”  
“Are you a virgin?” Ivar stepped closer  
“Y-yes” you could feel your face flushing.  
Ivar smirked. “Has any man seen you naked before, christian?”  
You could feel wetness pool at your thighs from the way he addressed you.  
“N-no, Ivar” You stuttered.  
Ivar lifted your head so your eyes met, “Do you think I am ugly, Christian?”  
Your heart fluttered, “No. You're not ugly.”  
“Do you not have cripples where you come from?”  
“I have seen many cripples and lame men”  
“They why do you refuse to look my way? Whenever I see you, you are always looking to your brother. Why?”  
“He reminds me to be strong when faced with temptations. I am a good christian”  
“You are a pretty one as well.” You blushed and looked away. Ivar dropped his hand from your chin, “Why are you not strong when you are around me?”  
You never thought of that. Sure you thought he was pretty, but there was something else about him that you felt drawn to. Maybe it was the danger or maybe you could sense some sort of pain that you empathized with. You just knew that you liked him. You also knew that you wanted him in a way that no christian should want anything in the world.  
“I don’t know.” you lied.  
“Do you like me, Y/N?” Ivar asked as he stepped closer to you. You stepped back Your breath hitched.  
You fixed your eyes on his and nodded your head.  
“Do you want me?” He asked as you stepped back. He closed the gap.  
You stumbled as Ivar caught you off guard and tried to find the right words. You knew what your answer was, you just did not want to admit it out loud.  
“Do you want my cock inside of you, Christian?” You let out a small mewl as you felt your wetness slide down your inner thigh. You tried to step back another step but your back hit the wall.  
“Do you want me to fuck you like the naughty little christian that you are?” He asked as he stepped towards you, putting his hands on either side of your body.  
“Are you wet for me?” he pressed his body against yours. You could feel his hardness against you.  
He leaned his mouth down to yours and kissed you. To your surprise you kissed him back. He then pulled you over to the table in the middle of the room and sat you down on it.  
Ivar’s lips were suddenly back on your own and kissing you hungrily. You wrapped your hands around his neck and scooched closer to him so that his bulge was on your throbbing pussy.  
Ivar’s hands traveled down to your breasts which he kneaded through your clothes. You let out a small whimper of excitement.  
“Are you okay?” Ivar broke the kisses.  
“I want you,” you nodded pushing down any thoughts of what your brother would do if he ever found out, “please, Ivar.”  
His lips returned to yours. One of his hands went to your back. The other he slid down to your thigh. He gathered your skirts so that he could reach your bare skin. Your core was throbbing for his touch.  
Ivar inched his hand closer and closer to your clit. You couldn’t take it any longer and instinctively bucked your hips to his hand. In retaliation he nipped your lower lip.  
Ivar inserted one finger into your pussy and you moaned loudly for him.  
“Shhh, do you want your brother to hear us, my little christian?” Ivar whispered in your ear as he inserted another finger into your throbbing slit.  
He pumped his fingers in and out making you gasp for air. While you were a virgin, you still had an idea of how to have sex. You slid your hands from his hair to his throbbing cock and started rubbing it through his trousers.  
Ivar then pulled back to which you groaned.  
“Relax, little christian,” he said as he knelt on the ground with one knee, “you will like this part.” He brought his mouth to your clit and lapped at it with his tongue. This set you core on fire. The faster he lapped, the bigger the fire grew.  
“Oh, Ivar,” you moaned, “please”  
“Please what?” he hummed into your pussy.  
“Please, fuck me” you gasped for words. This turned a switch on Ivar. He immediately stood crashed his lips into yours and pulled down his trousers. Before he obliged you he pumped his cock in his fist a few times. He then pulled you closer to him and lined himself up at your entrance.  
Ivar suddenly rammed his cock into your pussy making you cry out in both pleasure and pain. You knew sex would hurt. You just did not know how much. You moaned into Ivar’s mouth.  
“My little Christian, you feel so good,” Ivar grunted.  
Ivar moved in and out. Each time he pushed back into you he hit a sweet spot that made you mewl. You soon felt a coil in your stomach that kept growing and growing. You knew that it would burst soon.  
Ivar’s moans matched your own and his thrusts became erratic.  
“My little christian, I want you to come for me” he kissed you sloppily. You did not know what he meant but that coil in your core was about to burst.  
“I think I’m close, Ivar” You pulled at Ivar’s shirt. When you said his name he groaned into your lips.  
“Say it again, my little christian” He kissed your neck.  
“Ivar,” you moaned loudly, “Ivar. Please. Don’t stop,” you managed to get out.  
Soon after your pussy clenched tightly around his cock. The coil in your core had burst and you moaned loudly into his lips. He continued his pace until you felt his wet and warm seed fill your core with a deep and guttural moan from him.  
He stayed in you for a few moments, letting his seed soak into your pussy. When he pulled out of you he gave you a hard kiss, “You are mine, little Christian. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
He took you off of the table and straightened out your skirts.  
“While I wish I could spend the rest of the night with you, your brother must be wondering where you are. I will have Hvitserk take you back to him so that he does not get suspicious.

When you and Ivar’s brother reached your small room your brother rushed over to you.  
“My darling sister, are you alright?” he asked.  
“Brother, I am all right,” you replied.  
“What did he do to you?”  
“Nothing, Brother. All he wanted was for me to tell him more about the Virgin Mary and God. I obliged him as to try to teach the heathen about how he should be living his life,” you lied  
“Good,” Heahmund hugged you, “I’m proud of you sister.”  
You then went to bed wondering when or if you would be able to see Ivar alone again.


End file.
